1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cabinet structures and more particularly to a special-purpose cabinet designed to support the printer of a computer system and to selectively supply a variety of paper to said printer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Modern computer systems are employed to produce individually printed invoices, checks, statements and the like and for each such item a different paper printed form must be supplied to the printer of the computer system. Each time a different form is used, it is necessary to remove the form previously fed into the printer, moving that form's heavy box aside, place the new forms' heavy box behind the printer, and feed the new form into the printer. This is inconvenient, time-consuming and usually results in several open boxes of forms being stacked around the printer.
The cabinet structure of the present invention makes it possible for a number of different webs of paper printed forms in their boxes to be loaded into a cabinet upon which the printer is supported and then easily to feed any of the forms selectively through the upper portion of the cabinet into the printer, and easily returned into the cabinet interior when another form is to be fed into the printer.